bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Karate Pate'
1998 TRT: 6:56 Action/Comedy A very loose parody of Enter the Dragon, this movie centers around kung fu master Beta-Quan. Initially, he is still a student of Sensei Forkboy, but defeats him to begin his quest. Beta Quan leaves his study in order to reunite with his 'childhood love', but finds a big party going on when he gets to her house. One of the guests, though, is his nemesis - the evil Swan Song San. A big fight breaks out, naturally. Cast *Alan Winston as Master Beta-Quan *Eliot Jordan as Swan-Song-San *Hugo Condeso as Sensei Forkboy *Carrie Davis as Scary Carrie Hari *Eli Weiss as Grunge Pimp Bleeder *Warren Blyth as Jumpy Junkie Mutanto & Malakili Production Crew *Warren Blyth Director, Writer, Editor Awards and Nominations *1999 Wookiee Awards: Best Guest Star: Eliot Jordan, Hugo Condeso, Eli Weiss (nominated) *1999 Wookling Awards: Best Costumes (nominated) Commentary My first flic in Oregon. Shot in the style I enjoyed in high school in California, which was basically : a) find Eli and Hugo b) gather a bunch of weird props c) add fake blood, and d) stir. Originally this was going to be called Kung Funky. Then Karate Party. But I thought these was too gay and straightforward, so I went for Karate Pate' (ka-ra-tay pa-tay) instead. Better to confuse people with pointless choices than pander to the norm. And it fit the chopped up tasteless editing mess better. The idea for this one was: Alan wanders around Corvallis (so I could shoot the new town), then ends up at his old girlfriend's party. All her other ex-boyfriends are there, and they're all his (karate fightin') enemies. So he kicks some ass. Everybody took part in making it thoroughly bizarre/enjoyable, and I'm happy with how it turned out. Added the intro scene of "Alan fighting his master for freedom" after the first day of shooting because i thought it needed a more exciting intro, and i wanted to get Hugo naked. Had a lot of fun editing in all the sound effects and dialogue, mostly because they turned out to be horribly wrong. And there was a script somewhere for it that was mostly ignored. i'll try to find. ''-Warren Blyth'' This was a pretty fun one to work on. My first experience working with Warren, it was an interesting time. Not perfectly planned out, but a spirited shoot. For years, we made fun of the way Warren choreographed and directed the fighting scenes - "And... fight! 1 2 3 Go!!! Come on! Fight! Do it!" But it all worked out in the end. The bloopers are still some of my favorites - it's nice to watch someone else's high school friends trying to undermine his efforts with excessive silliness while he's trying to direct a movie. Although, above it all, I remember most the mouthful of fake blood for the ending, which wasn't terribly comfortable... As those who have seen the movie know all too well. ''-Alan Winston'' Image Gallery kick.jpg mutanto.jpg shirtrip.jpg Category:Carrie Davis Category:Warren Blyth Category:Alan Winston Category:1998 Productions Category:Karate Pate' Series Category:Beta-Quan Category:Wookiee Award Nominees